


thirty one million, five hundred and thirty six thousand seconds

by galaxiescollide



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Graduation, M/M, Post-Canon, based on the fact akaashi cried on his first day at school because it was too quiet, i am appreciative of my cousin who actually gave me encouragement to publish this she's amazing, i do not want to make new friends so harhar, i'm going to high school and i'm unsure of stuff, oh this is really short bleh, that's all please enjoy :))), this is pretty much self indulgence at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiescollide/pseuds/galaxiescollide
Summary: hi!! so if you made it through all the way till here, kudos to you. graduation gives me a lot of mixed feelings, and i'm not sure if you feel the same way. but it's technically canon that Akaashi cried on his first day as a third year and so why the hell should i not write about this? (bokuaka is one of my favourite haikyuu ships huehue) so i hope you have a good day ahead, dear reader!! 😁
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	thirty one million, five hundred and thirty six thousand seconds

Silence. 

Loud, crashing silence he wished wasn't there. It was too quiet for this to be a normal school day.

Akaashi Keiji walked into the gates of Fukorodani, yet it felt  _ surreal.  _ Surreal and uncomfortable. Where was the usual chatter, the occasional "hey hey hey!!" and the scuffing of shoes he was so used to?

He paused, reaching for his phone to text Bokuto a quick "are you in school yet?" before realizing Bokuto had already graduated towards a new chapter in his life, leaving Akaashi behind. 

Alone.

Of course, Bokuto didn't do it on purpose. He tried failing his math exam deliberately; adding a one to all his answers- but he already had a scholarship and a guaranteed space in university.

On the day of Bokuto's graduation ceremony, the older boy had invited Akaashi to the event, and broke down crying immediately after receiving his certificate. "Akaasheeeee," the silver haired boy wailed, lunging into Keiji's arms. "I don't want to graduate, I want to stay here with  _ you. _ "

_ Me too, Bokuto-san _ , Akaashi thought, patting Bokuto on the back soothingly.  _ I want you to stay, you don't know what it's like without you. I can't endure one whole year without you. You're my world, my life, my everything. You're all I need.  _ Instead of saying this, Akaashi simply stated, "And I you, Bokuto-san."

The first day of senior year was already foreign to Akaashi. The once familiar schoolyard was now unrecognizable without Bokuto around.

He was too early. Last year, he and Bokuto would reach school two hours before morning assembly to hang out together on the rooftop, and now that Koutarou wasn't here, Akaashi had nothing to do in particular. He decided to head to the classroom in advance as it was useless to revisit old memories and long for their revival. 

The classroom wasn't much of a sight, eerily similar to Akaashi's old homeroom, with the exception of whiter walls. He chose a seat at the far end of the classroom, slinging his bag onto the floor. 

He took out a book, and began to read, but his mind was elsewhere. He was unable to focus on any of the words and eventually decided to lay his head on the table. 

Bad choice. Akaashi felt as though the walls were closing in on him, trapping him and-

Akaashi gasped for air. He wished Bokuto were here- Bokuto would know exactly what to say and what to do to comfort Akaashi, to lift his spirits.  _ Well,  _ Akaashi thought bitterly,  _ he clearly isn't here now. _

And Akaashi missed Bokuto-san's Emo Mode as well. At least that was an easy problem to fix. Sure, it might have had been annoying at times, but Akaashi always pulled through. A compliment here and there to keep Bokuto's morale up, and a quick kiss. Akaashi would feel as though he had a purpose and was wanted- no, _ needed  _ by someone. 

He bolted up from his previous slumping position. He had been labelling Bokuto Koutarou as his world for the longest time, and yet an epiphany about the metaphor hit him only now. Being his world, Akaashi's entire being revolved around Bokuto. Their lives were intertwined, none able to survive without the other. Akaashi felt meaning, joy, and  _ Love  _ with Bokuto. Without him, Akaashi's life was boring, dull and everything life shouldn't be.

Akaashi did not consider himself an easy crier. He didn't cry when he fell out of a tree in third grade, or when when his mother left. Because Bokuto was always there to lighten the mood, to validate Akaashi. But this time, there was no Bokuto around. And it struck Akaashi that there would be nobody around, nobody around that he  _ trusted  _ with his entire heart, for the next year. 

Twelve months. 

Fifty two weeks. 

Three hundred and sixty five days. 

Thirty one million, five hundred and thirty six thousand seconds. 

And so, for the first time in ten years, Akaashi Keiji cried. He felt his nose scrunch up and tears pricking at his eyes before vaguely realizing he was crying. It was too quiet. He couldn't wait for this day to pass. He couldn't wait to get out of school, to finally see Bokuto's face again. Akaashi felt his throat closing up, forcing himself to choke back the waterfall of tears that would escape if given the choice. He refused to weep.  _ The day would get better,  _ as Bokuto would say. 

Through misty eyes, Akaashi glanced up at the clock in their classroom. Five more minutes until the start of lessons. He wiped his tears with the cuff of his jacket sleeve, and valiantly tried to compose himself. 

" _ 'Kaashi! I got this from France, just for you!!" Akaashi stared at the roughly carved wooden owl keychain. It wasn't something that would call attention to itself, or extraordinarily pretty, but Bokuto's love was in it, the thought worth more than the price of the item. "Thank you, Bokuto-san. It's beautiful." Bokuto smiled widely, flashing Akaashi of his famous grins. "Hey hey hey!! When you miss me, bring that out. Love you lots, Keiji." "Love you too." _

Now, Akaashi held on to the wooden keychain, praying that the school day would end soon. He gripped the figurine so hard his knuckles practically turned white, and refused to release his hold on it for all his lessons.

Akaashi practically sprinted out of the school gates when the bell signifying dismissal rang. His feet felt lighter than usual, and he ran- further and further. Not to his home. (but it  _ was  _ home, because home was where one felt like they belonged) The metal gate to the establishment was familiar to Akaashi, having gone through it many times. 

The raven haired boy took a deep breath, before knocking on the door. 

One, two-

Before he could knock for the third time, the wooden door opened. 

The golden eyes Akaashi had learned to love greeted him, a welcome sight that he longed for. 

"Akaaaashi?" A questioning tone, a slight cock of the head to the side. Without waiting for a further response, (as cliché as it sounded) Akaashi threw himself into Bokuto's arms, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Bokuto's eyes betrayed a hint of surprise, but he instinctively wrapped his arms around Akaashi anyway, returning the kiss.  _ So this is what heaven feels like,  _ Akaashi mused,  _ to have a yearning achieved, a longing fulfilled.  _

"Koutarou, I missed you," Akaashi breathed, pulling apart from Bokuto. "Same here, Aghasheee," Bokuto pouted, "you okay?" 

"Now that I'm with you, yes."

Bokuto smiled, pulling Akaashi into a hug. "Wait, you called me by my first name, 'Kaashi. That's the first time you did that in like,  _ forever. _ "

"A lot of firsts happened today," replied Akaashi, resting his head on Bokuto's shoulders. "Wanna tell me about it?" probed Bokuto. 

Akaashi looked up at the ceiling, and back at his boyfriend. In that moment, Akaashi felt like the luckiest person alive.  _ I love you, and I wouldn't trade this feeling for anything in the world. _

"Yes, yes I would."

And for the second time that day, Akaashi cried.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! so if you made it through all the way till here, kudos to you. graduation gives me a lot of mixed feelings, and i'm not sure if you feel the same way. but it's technically canon that Akaashi cried on his first day as a third year and so why the hell should i not write about this? (bokuaka is one of my favourite haikyuu ships huehue) so i hope you have a good day ahead, dear reader!! 😁


End file.
